


The Mafia Don's Daughter

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: General Hospital, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, May/December Relationship, Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A mob don's reality star daughter. An older NYPD SVU detective. Her world has been turned upside down and all he wants to do is make it right. Alternate Universe. Older Man/Younger Woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolff/NBC does. I do not own General Hospital. ABC/Disney does. Have we got that cleared up? Good.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story is alternate universe. Elliot has never been married and doesn’t have any kids. He still works for SUV, he’s still a former Marine, and he’s still partners with Olivia.
> 
> Author’s Note II: This story crosses over with General Hospital but you don’t have to know a damn thing about the show to understand this story. GH fans…I messed with pretty much EVERYTHING. Sonny’s married to Alexis who was the one to raise Avery. I’ve also rapidly aged Avery to adulthood. In soap terms…I SORAS’d her.
> 
> Author’s Note III: This story is for at @mememe2005 who requested a Stabler/Younger OFC fic. She also requested the reality show angle and a guest appearance by Kim Kardashian and Kanye West…so blame her, not me!

Avery Corinthos took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she waited for the elevator that would take her to the third floor of the 16th Precinct of the NYPD. The baby girl she carried in her arms rested peacefully on her shoulder unaware of what was happening.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Leaning down she struggled to push the baby’s stroller with one hand. The elevator started to close on the jogging stroller and Avery was close to tears of frustration when a tall, muscular man came to her aid. He pushed open the doors and guided the stroller into the lift.

“Thanks,” She smiled weakly as he put out his hand to stop the doors from closing again.

“No problem,” He nodded. “What floor?”

“Third,” She answered before noticing that the button for the third floor was already lit up.

“Who are you looking for on the third floor?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

He was a very serious looking man in his late thirties or early forties. He had very little hair on his head and the most piercing blue eyes. Avery thought that he might be attractive if he ever smiled.

“I need to report my family missing and someone I trust told me to come here.” She explained.

The elevator doors opened and the man pushed the stroller out for her.

“Detective Elliot Stabler,” He shoved his hands into his suit pockets as he introduced himself.

“Avery Corinthos,” The baby in her arms started to softly cry in her sleep. “And this is Sadie,” She gently rocked the girl.

She saw the recognition of her last name on his face the moment it had left her lips.

“Any relation…?”

“Sonny Corinthos is my father,” She answered before he could even finish his question.

They might as well just get it out in the open. She was the youngest child of one of the most feared mafia dons in the United States and one of the leaders of New York’s five most dangerous crime families.

“Follow me,” He once again took control of the stroller and led her into an old as dirt bullpen with desks that looked left over from Truman’s administration.

He stopped at the desk of a pretty brunette woman with a pixie cut and got her attention. “Liv, I’ll be in Interview One. Can you dig up whatever you can on Sonny Corinthos? I’ll explain later.”

“Yeah, sure,” The woman nodded her head but looked a little confused at the request.

Detective Stabler led her into a dank little room with a mirrored two-way wall. A small, rickety table and two chairs sat in the middle of the room. He closed the stroller and leaned it up against the wall before pulling out a chair and nodding for her to take a seat.

Careful not to jostle Sadie too much, she took a seat as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” His question caught her off guard.

What? They’d never met before…had they?

“I’m sorry,” She shook her head in confusion.

He gave a short laugh but his brief smile didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s okay…I didn’t remember you until you told me your father’s name.”

“I’m confused,” She admitted.

“I went to the academy with your brother Dante,” He explained. “I met you a few times at your parents’ house…you couldn’t have been more than five or six years old. How old are you now?” He genuinely seemed curious.

“Twenty-one,” She answered on auto-pilot.

The mention of her oldest – and favorite – big brother brought a sharp stab of pain to her heart and made the gut-wrenching worry she was feeling even worse. Now she understood why, when she had first moved to Manhatten from Port Charles, Dante had told her to come to the 16th Precinct and simply give them her name if she was ever in trouble. He knew Detective Stabler. He trusted him to help her. Because of this, she trusted him and allowed herself to relax just a little bit.

“You want to tell me why you think your family is missing?” He got right down to the point.

“Last night my mom, dad, brothers, and sisters went to a party for the launch of me and my sisters new clothing store on Fifth Avenue and I haven’t heard from any of them since. They aren’t answering their phones and no one I’ve called knows where they are.” She explained.

“Maybe it was just a rough night for everyone?” Detective Stabler suggested.

He shook her head. “My parents and brothers never made it back to their hotel and my sisters and brother-in-law never came home last night. Plus, my dad and brother Morgan are bi-polar and can’t drink with their meds.”

“Why weren’t you at the party last night?” Was his next question. “It was your store opening too…why weren’t you there?”

Avery shifted Sadie lightly in her arms. “I’ve been fighting with my dad a lot recently and this is our tenth store opening…it gets a little boring after a while. I offered to babysit Sadie so I could avoid my dad last night.” And now, the guilt was killing her. What is she never saw him again?

“Babysit? Who does Sadie belong to?” This time it appeared as though she had been the one to catch him off guard. He must have assumed the baby girl was hers.

“My older sister Kristina and her husband.” She informed her. “They’ve never left her for more than a few hours since the day she was born…that’s how I know something’s wrong.” She was starting to get a bit worked up. “I called the Port Charles Police Department and they told me that Dante hadn’t shown up for his morning shift and hadn’t called in. I called my mother’s office but she hadn’t checked in like she ALWAYS does when she’s out of town. No one at my brother Michael’s company has heard from him or Morgan. My sisters and I were set to shoot some footage for our show this morning…they wouldn’t just blow it off. Something is really wrong.” The tears that she had been trying to keep at bay finally began to fall.

Thinking quickly, Detective Stabler opened Sadie’s stroller and took the infant from her arms and laid her down.

He moved to crouch down in front of her and grabbed her hand, “I believe you, Avery. I’ve known Dante for over fifteen years. I know he wouldn’t just up and vanish like this.”

Avery let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and reached up with her free hand to wipe her face. “Thank you, Detective Stabler,”

This time, the warm smile he gave her did reach his eyes. “You can call me Elliot,” He told her.

There was a knock on the door and the pretty detective poked her head in, “Can I come in?”

Elliot nodded and turned to her, “This is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson,” He made introductions between the two women.

“You can call me Liv,” She stepped fully into the room holding a brown file folder in her hands. “I hope you don’t mind but I was listening on the other side of the glass.”

Avery looked to Elliot.

“You can trust her,” He assured her.

Avery just nodded and offered the other woman a weak smile.

Olivia handed the file to Elliot who read through it quickly before running a hand over his face.

He turned to look at his partner, “Would you mind taking Sadie for a little bit while me and Avery talk?”

Olivia nodded, “Sure,” She grabbed the handle of the stroller. “Don’t worry, she’s safe with me,” She assured Avery as she pushed the stroller out of the room.

Elliot laid the file on the table and pulled out the second chair. He sat down facing her before reaching for her hand again. He looked like he was about to give her bad news.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice shaking.

“Avery, do you know who Jason Morgan or Max Giambetti is?” He asked gently as though he already knew the answer.

She nodded slowly. “Jason is my godfather and my dad’s business partner. Max has been my mom’s bodyguard since she married my dad.”

She considered both men family. Jason was the uncle who used to read to her whenever he was around when she was little. Of course, being a world traveler he had read her travel guides to far off lands instead of actual children’s books. It was the reason she always chose somewhere she had never been for her yearly vacation.

Max and his brother, Milo were both like fun uncles. They were the ones who snuck the kids candy when their parents weren’t looking. When she was eight, Max had even helped her and her older sister Molly wrap Milo in Christmas lights. They’d left the poor man in their father’s office as a clue to stop working and come home and spend time with his family on Christmas Eve.

“Were they at the store launch last night?”

She really didn’t like where this was going. “Yeah,” She nodded.

Both men always attended store openings for the Corinthos Sisters’ stores like the proud uncles that they were.

He squeezed her hand before breaking the news. “Their bodies were retrieved out of the Hudson River this morning.”

It felt like the whole worlds was spinning around her while she stood still. This couldn’t be real. They couldn’t be dead. They had all been together just the night before. She had hugged them both before they had left her penthouse to go to the party. Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. She heard Elliot’s voice calling to her but he sounded a million miles away. The spinning got faster all she knew was darkness.

When she came to she was lying on a stiff cot in a room full of lockers. Elliot sat beside her in a metal folding chair.

“What happened? Where am I?” She pushed herself into a seated position.

“You’re in the cribs…it’s where we come to catch some shut eye when can’t make it home,” He reached out and brushed a piece of her wavy chestnut hair behind her ear. “And you fainted.”

Everything came rushing back to her. Her parents and siblings were missing. Her godfather and her honorary uncle were dead.

She began to hyperventilate. “Where’s,” Gasp “Sadie?”

She knew that Olivia had taken the baby and she believed Elliot when he said she was trustworthy. She still needed to actually hear that her niece was safe.

“She’s down in the bullpen with Liv,” He told her softly. “She’s safe…and so are you.”


	2. Chapter 2

A missing person's report had been filed on each one of her family members and their remaining two bodyguards, Milo and Johnny. An active case file was opened into their disappearance and now all Avery could do was wait and pray.

It was very obvious to the detectives of the SVU unit that if the entire Corthinos family had been taken than Avery herself – not to mention Sadie- was in danger. It had been Olivia who had suggested that Elliot be the one to handle their protection because Avery obviously trusted and felt with him – he hadn't argued.

He sent her driver away – he hadn't been cleared as a possible suspect – and drove them to her apartment in his car.

It was rush hour in Manhatten so the drive was taking forever. Elliot started up a conversation to kill the time or to get more information out of her...she wasn't really sure which.

“You said your sisters missed filming for you show...what kind of show?”

“Reality show,” She mumbled. She really needed to get a job that she wasn't embarrassed to admit to having. “Cameras follow me, Kristina, and my other sister Molly around as we run our fashion label. They also follow us for important events like weddings, birthdays, and even Sadie's birth. It's called Corinthos on the Catwalk.”

He must have noticed her embarrassment because as traffic came to a stop, he turned to her and shook his head, “Nothing wrong with that. Sounds to me like you and your sisters found a way to make money by filming the job that you were already doing...pretty smart.”

She was surprised by his attitude. Most people simply scoffed and insisted that she didn't have a real job – the fashion business and the size of her bank account be damned.

“Were you and your sisters filmed last night?” He asked as they started moving again.

She nodded even though he couldn't see her. “Yeah, for a few hours before the opening. We all have penthouse apartments in the same building. Our brothers showed up a few hours before our parents and we had a small dinner party on camera.”

“Were you filmed at all after the dinner party?” Now, this was starting to sound a bit like official questioning but she would go along with it for the sake of her family.

“No...our parents refuse to be on camera,” That's why she wasn't getting along with her father.

Sonny Corinthos felt his daughters and granddaughter were far too exposed and putting themselves in by appearing on reality television. He constantly reminded them that it was his infamous name that had secured them the show, not their actual talents.

Her mother, Alexis, excused her absence from the show by explaining that it could create a conflict of interest for her at work. Her mother was the District Attorney in the small town of Port Charles, New York. Her excuse was laughable to Avery. Her mother couldn't appear on reality television but being married to a mob boss was totally cool.

“How difficult would it be for me to get my hands on the footage from last night and the last few weeks?” Elliot sighed as he once again hit his brakes.

Sadie started crying in the backseat, woken by all the stopping and starting.

“My producers already know what's going on – sort of and they said to call if I needed anything so it probably won't be hard.” She answered him as she dug a pacifier out of Sadie's diaper bag and leaned into the backseat to pop it in her mouth.

They were moving again and getting closer to her building when they passed a familiar and comforting sight – St. Ignatius Loyola Church. If there was one thing Sonny and Alexis Corinthos had done right as parents it had been to instill a deep sense of faith in their children. One of the first things the Corinthos sisters did upon moving to Manhatten was find a church close to their building so they could attend Mass every Sunday. Kristina had been married in that church and Sadie baptized.

“Can we stop?” She pointed at the church. “I want to light a candle for my family.”

Elliot didn't respond verbally. He simply started looking for a parking space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been a big fan of Sam on General Hospital. In this story, she doesn't exist and Jason was married to Elizabeth for all who are curious who his mentioned wife is.

Once they arrived at her Upper East Side apartment building, they took her private elevator up to her penthouse.

Upon exiting the elevator, Elliot looked around whistled.

Avery laughed a little. “I wanted a small townhouse in SoHo but Daddy insisted on this place because it has better security,” She explained as she laid Sadie on her white suede sofa to be changed.

Elliot didn't say anything for a moment. He just stood next to her and watched her intently.

After Avery had finished changing the six-month-old, she placed her in a playpen that she kept around for her niece's visits. Going to the small toy chest in the corner of the room, she took out a few toys and deposited them with the little girl to keep her entertained. She placed a kiss on her forehead before coming back to the sofa.

“You're really good with her,” Elliot said, taking a seat beside her. “For someone so young,”

Their knees were almost touching and Avery was curious why this was cause for her heart rate to speed up.

“Kristina and Ethan refuse to get a nanny,” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “We were raised more by nannies than by our parents and we all made a pact a long time ago that we wouldn't raise our children like we were raised...you know, behind the velvet door. So, we do what normal families do...we take turns babysitting Sadie when Kristina and Ethan have things to do. Our mom thinks we're insane.”

“I don't,” Elliot shook his head. “I think you're a pretty amazing aunt and Sadie is lucky to have you.”

She blushed at the compliment before reality set back in and she reached for her cell phone on the coffee table.

She placed a call to her producer and friend, Kim Kardashian.

When her friend answered, she quickly explained everything that had happened and requested that the footage that Elliot had asked for be sent to the NYPD as soon as possible.

“Oh my God, like, I can't believe this,” Kim said in her trademark valley girl type of way. “Kanye has a show at Madison Square Garden on like, I think Saturday night. I'm totally going to fly out with him to check up on you”

“Just no cameras please?” She requested as nicely as she could. Kim was a good person and an awesome friend but the woman loved the spotlight...and any kind of drama.

“Of course not,” Kim actually sounded offended. “I learned my lesson about letting cameras film everything after Paris,” Kim had been robbed at gunpoint in Paris a few months back. She had been relieved of several million dollars in jewelry and cash. Kim had been keeping a low public profile ever since. “If you need anything else before Saturday, call me,” She continued. “I totally got your back.”

Avery hung up the phone and turned to Elliot. “Kim's having the footage sent to the NYPD right now.” She eyed her phone sadly. “I guess I need to call Jason's wife and Max's dad.” She whispered.

Elliot reached over and took her hand for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Avery briefly wondered if he was like this with all victims or if he was just being nice because she was Dante's little sister.

“Olivia's going to inform the families...that's not on you to deal with,” He rubbed this thumb over the top of her hand soothingly and she shivered again. “But I am going to need some more information from you...but first – when was the last you ate anything?”

Avery realized that hadn't eaten at all that day. She had made sure to feed Sadie but in all the stress of the day she had forgotten to feed herself.

“Last night at dinner,” She admitted.

This time, Elliot was the one who pulled out his phone...to order takeout from a local deli.

Elliot made sure she ate and waited for Sadie to be put down for the night before he questioned Avery any further.

With Sadie asleep in a travel crib in her room, Avery made a pot of coffee and joined the detective at the kitchen table when he was seated with a yellow legal pad and pencil in front of him.

“So, what else do you need to know?” She asked as she passed him a cup of coffee.

“I need a list of all your parents' enemies.” He took a sip out of his mug.

Avery snorted into her own mug. “Do you want that list categorically or alphabetically?”

Elliot sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I'm serious, Avery,”

“So am I,” She muttered to herself. “Look,” She spoke back up. “I know what my father does...but I don't know anything about his actual business associates. He's always kept that part of his life separate from the family. My mom's the same way. We never know anything about the cases that she's working on.”

Elliot nodded, “What about personal enemies?”

“That list is still a mile long,” She informed him.

Elliot picked up his pencil. “So, let's get started.”


	4. Chapter 4

Avery spent almost three hours explaining her parents' enemies...this included admitting how twisted and soap opera-like her family really was.

She explained how Michael and Molly weren't her father's biological children. Michael's real father was the drunken first husband of her father's second wife, Carly Corinthos. Her father had adopted him when he was a toddler. Molly, on the other hand, was the daughter of her mom's first husband...who also happened to be her father's half-brother. This made Molly both Avery's sister and her cousin.

She was filled with a deep shame that she had spent most of her life hiding from as she continued to explain that her, Dante, Morgan, and Michael weren't her mother's biological children.

Dante was the oldest of the Corinthos children. He had been born when their father was sixteen. His real mom died of a heroin overdose when he was just a baby and their father raised him largely on his own.

Michael and Morgan had both been born to Carly but she had taken off not long after Morgan was born because she didn't want to be tied down.

As for Avery...she had to live with the fact that her birth had almost destroyed her parents already volatile marriage.

Her father had gone off of his bi-polar medication and had ended up having an affair with a rival crime boss named Ava Jerome. Ava had suffered a nervous breakdown over the death of her brother not like after Avery was born and she had been institutionalized ever since.

Her father had gotten help and went back on his medication. She had been raised as the daughter of Alexis Davis-Corinthos but her birth mother's name was a dirty word to her mom. She was never allowed to ask any questions about the Jerome side of her family.

Avery was in tears by the time she finished speaking and barely noticed when Elliot stood from his seat and came to crouch down in front of her with his hands on her knees.

“Hey, Avery, look at me,” He softly ordered.

She did as she was told, bringing overflowing eyes up to meet his as her bottom lip trembled.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of...the sins of your parents aren't yours to carry.” He told her firmly. “when I look at you, I don't see a vapid reality star or the dirty little secret of the Corinthos family...”

“You don't?” She asked as she reached up to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her white cashmere sweater.

“Nope,” He grabbed one of the black cloth napkins off the table and stunned her by reaching up and finishing wiping the tears from her face. “I see a smart, caring, beautiful young woman who's risen about a rough childhood to become a better person than her parents. You should be proud of that, not ashamed.” He laid a kiss on her forehead before getting to his feet. “I'm going to call this information into Liv. Why don't you go and get some rest, sweetheart?” With those words to left the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, we are going to switch to Elliot’s POV. I like switching back and forth between the male and female POV’s in stories so readers can experience both sides of the story. I hope everyone enjoys!

***It was after midnight when Elliot dragged himself through the front door of his house. He kicked out of his shoes and deposited his service pistol in the gun safe kept on top of the entryway closet. He was quiet as a mouse as he climbed the stairs and made his way into the master bedroom. He couldn’t help the possessive smirk that came over his face when he saw his girl asleep in their bed. She had kicked the blankets away and lay sprawled on her stomach across the king size bed. She wore nothing except a pair of pink boyshorts and his old Marine Corps t-shirt. He always came home after a hard case to find her wearing it. When he had to work long hours, she wore it to feel close to him. His baby missed him. Well, he could correct that...

He quickly stripped down to his boxer-briefs before climbing into bed with her. He was surprised when she rolled over and cuddled up to him, laying a kiss against his bare chest.

“Someone’s awake.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I heard the front door when you came in.” She raised up and laid a very sexually charged kiss on his lips. “I missed you, baby.” She said before reaching down and stroking his already throbbing length.

“Fuck, sweetheart!” He hissed. “I missed you too, Avery.” ***

Elliot sat up with a start. It took him a minute to remember where he was but when he did, shame washed over him. Avery was the baby sister of one of his oldest friends. Dante was missing and so was the rest of his family. He was supposed to be protecting Avery but when he was awake all he could think about was how beautiful and sweet she had grown up to be. He noticed how maternal she was with Sadie, how she smelled of green apple and vanilla. Now, he was dreaming about making love to her. He was fucking sick. She was twenty-one. He was thirty-seven. He had known her when she was just a little girl. He had stood in the doorway of her pink princess bedroom and laughed as she had forced her big brother to don a plastic tiara and have a tea party with her. Jesus Christ, how was he any better than the sick fucks he locked up every day?

“You could have taken one of the guest rooms.” He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her soft, sleepy voice. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

Looking up, he found Avery standing at the end of the long, white couch. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and, to his astonishment, a worn-out Marine Corps t-shirt much like his own. The only difference was hers was pink and his was gray.

“I want to be close to the door...just in case.” He tried to phrase his words delicately as he could. He didn’t want to frighten her any more than she probably already was. “Nice shirt.” He nodded at her attire just to change the subject.

“Dante was a Marine before he became a cop.” She took a seat on the couch next to him. “He gave me the shirt. I just wanted to feel close to him.”

He had forgotten that Dante had also been a Marine when he was younger. The two of them hadn’t met until after their time in the service.

“I had a dream about you.”

He almost choked on his own tongue.

“Well, you and Dante.” She gave a sad chuckle.

Okay, now he was confused.

“I dreamed that I was a little girl. I forced Dante to dress up like a princess and have a tea party with me. You were laughing at him.” She tucked a piece of her straight brunette hair behind her ear.

He tried not to think too much on the fact that she had been dreaming about the very same memory that had just been on his mind.

“That’s a memory, sweetheart. You really did that.” He laughed a little.

She gave a little giggle before sadness again washed over her pretty face. Her hazel eyes became haunted by shadows of fear for her family.

“You really need some sleep, Avery.” He looked at the clock on her cable box. It was almost three in the morning.

Against his better judgment, he reached out and pulled her closer, “Come here.”

He arranged them so he was laying on his back with her against his chest. He tried not to think about how fucking good she felt pressed against him.

She was tense in his arms so he ran his hand down her back, “Relax, sweetheart. This is just so you feel safe enough to sleep.”

As he felt her relax and melt closer to him, he held her right and prayed that God would forgive him for lying to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also be told from Elliot's POV.

The next time Elliot awoke, the clock on the cable box told him that it was six in the morning and he was alone on the couch.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he sat up and jumped when he discovered that while he was alone on the couch he wasn't alone in the room. Avery sat curled up in the black bucket chair next to one of the large windows with Sadie on in her lap, drinking a bottle.

“Sorry...didn't mean to wake you.” She apologized quietly. “Sadie's been up and fussy since five and the sounds of the city calm her down. You can hear them better in here.” She explained.

“You didn't wake me, sweetheart. I'm just naturally an early riser.” He shook his head. “And even if you did...it's your apartment. You can do what you want.”

She just smiled tiredly at him in return.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

“Elliot! It's Olivia. I need to talk to you, now!”

Elliot quickly sprang to his feet and hurried to the door. If Olivia was banging on the front door this early, something was wrong.

“What is it?” He asked as he pulled the door open.

“The perp's made a demand...and provided proof of life,” Olivia told him as she quickly stepped inside and shut and locked the door.

“When did this happen?” Elliot crossed his arms over his chest as they both stood in the entrance hall.

Avery set Sadie in her playpen before joining them.

“Mrs. Davis-Corinthos' nephew, Nikolas Cassadine, received a letter at his home in Port Charles. The sender included a video of the Corinthos family...alive as of yesterday. In exchange for the release of the Corinthos family, the perp wants a something called the Ice Princess.” For the first time in her explanation, the female detective paused.

“What else, Liv?” He pressed. She was holding something back, that was for sure. He watched as Avery started to nervously chew on her thumbnail. His poor baby couldn't take much more stress.

“He or she also wants Sadie.” Olivia spit out.

“Fuck no!” Avery shouted, causing the child in question to start crying. A guilty looking Avery hurried and picked the baby up.

“I'm sorry, ladybug, Auntie didn't mean to yell like that.” She cooed into the baby's hair as she started to gently bounce her up and down in her arms.

“Of course we aren't giving this guy Sadie,” Elliot assured as he followed her into the living room.

“Never,” Oliver confirmed as she too followed them. “I was just filling Elliot in because, until further notice, I'm afraid that you can't leave this building. It's just not safe.”

“I can live with that so long as Sadie is safe.” Avery agreed instantly.

“And she will be.” Elliot walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. “Nothing is going to happen to either of you.” He noticed Olive giving him a strange look but he brushed it aside. “Why don't you set Sadie in her playpen and go and take a shower?” He rubbed her arm as he suggested. “I can watch her.”

“Okay.” Avery nodded with a weak smile before setting Sadie back down in her playpen and disappearing out of the room.

“You know it's against regs to get involved with a witness or victim.” Olivia felt the need to remind him as she eyed him sternly.

“You know it's against regs for you to be going home with Fin every night, right?” He threw her not-so-secret relationship with their fellow detective in her face.

“She's young...and very emotional right now...” Oliver ignored him and continued to lecture.

“Liv, drop it!” He snapped. “She's the baby sister of one of my best friends! I've known her since she was a little girl. NOTHING is going on!”

“Whatever you say.” His partner shook her head.

“You just want to bring me up to speed, Oprah?” Olivia didn't get under his skin often but she was really pushing his buttons.

“The perp didn't mention anything about a drop point so the Port Charles P.D. is staking out Cassadine's home in case he or she makes contact again. Besides that, the lab's examining the letter and video to see if they can come up with anything. We're also still going through that list you gave us last night, trying to find anyone that jumps out at us.” She caught him up. “With the perp wanting Sadie, Captain has you on babysitting duty. He doesn't want Avery or Sadie out of the building. Also, see if she knows anything about the Ice Princess. Cops in Port Charles said that Cassadine claimed not to know what it was but he was acting pretty cagey. He's her cousin, maybe she knows something.”

“Done.” Elliot agreed as he showed Olivia out of the apartment and locked up.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **


	7. Chapter 7

“What was Olivia talking about?”

Apparently, Avery wasn't in the shower after all. Elliot turned away from the front door to look at her. “What do you mean?” He prayed that she hadn't heard the entire conversation.

“I heard Olivia talking about my cousin, Nikolas...”

Elliot relaxed. So, she hadn't heard his partner's lecture. “Have you ever heard of something called the Ice Princess?” He folded his arms over his chest. “And do you know any reason why your cousin would lie to the police?”

“No,” Avery slowly shook her head. “I've never heard of the Ice Princess. And I honestly don't know Nickolas that well. My mom always kept us as far away from her side of the family as possible. She says the entire Cassadine family is unstable and filled with bad blood. You can try asking my mom's ex-husband, Jasper Jacks. He's still a family friend and has known my mom longer than anyone else.”

Elliot believed her. He nodded his head and moved to go and find his phone to call Liv but Avery's next words stopped him in his tracks.

“What did Olivia mean when she said that you weren't allowed to get involved with a witness or victim? Are you attracted to me?”

He slowly turned to face her. “I think it's a little more than attraction at this point.” He told her bluntly. There was no point in trying to deny what she heard. Elliot Stabler was a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. If you asked him an honest question, you got an honest answer.

She bit her lip and appeared to be thinking about something. There was a faint blush on her cheeks; the only sounds in the room came from the playpen where Sadie was happily babbling away to a stuffed frog.

“I can call Liv and have another detective assigned to protect you.” He offered although he didn't want to.

“No,” She said quickly, shaking her head. “I want you to stay. I feel safer with you here. I don't want anyone else. I trust you.”

More proof that what he was feeling for her went beyond mere attraction was the fact that he was honored and deeply touched that Avery had faith in him...at least to keep her safe.

She stepped closer. There now couldn't have been more than a foot separating them. “My emotions are all so mixed up right now.” She continued to speak, softly and slowly. “I don't know if I want to cry or scream half of the time.” Hearing the pain in her voice, all he wanted to was take her in his arms and hold her like he had the night before. “I do know that you make me feel really safe and that I liked it, probably more than I should have when you held me last night. I know that I'd really like to do it again. I can't promise you anything beyond that at this point. Once I know what's happened to my family and my emotions have had time to settle, I'd like to try for more but...could that be enough for right now?” She looked at him hopefully.

It was enough. It was way more than he could have ever hoped for so it was more than enough. It was perfect. He reached out for her and gently pulled her into his arms, “Of course it is, sweetheart.” He told her, laying a kiss on her temple. “I'll hold you for now and when you're ready for more, you just let me know. I'll be right here waiting.”

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were a waiting game. Avery was trapped inside her own home while the detectives of the SUV dug into her family's sordid background looking for suspects while all she could do was hope that whoever had taken her family would once again attempt to make contact. That didn't happen until Saturday evening.

“Well...that was interesting,” Elliot said as he closed the front door. “I got the feeling that Jax doesn't like your dad too much.” He said sarcastically as he came to sit beside her on the couch.

“Oh, he doesn't.” Avery laughed. “Back in the day, before my mom was in the picture, they fought over a woman. Some model named Brenda Barrett.”

“Who won?” He put his arm around her shoulders and she instinctively cuddled into his side. Cuddling was as far as they had gone and Avery was beyond grateful for that Elliot was respecting her wishes but she was starting to feel that the occasional kiss wouldn't be a bad thing.

“Neither of them.” She laughed harder. “Brenda left Jax for my dad but wouldn't stop bouncing back and forth between the two of them so my dad ended up leaving her at the alter. According to my mom, Brenda moved to Paris not long after that.”

“You put her on the suspect list that I gave to Liv, right?” He asked as he rubbed a hand up and down her arm absently.

“Right near the top.”

“Good. You know, I think I've heard of Brenda Barrett before. A buddy of mine in the Marine Corps used to keep magazine cutouts of her above his bed in our barracks room.”

“And you didn't? What, is tall, dark, and curvy not your thing?” She teased.

“Nope,” He looked down at her. “My type of woman has highlighted chestnut hair, cat-like hazel eyes, stands about 5'4, and is on the voluptuously petite side. So, my type is more short, sweet, and exotic.” He smirked down at her.

Now, she may have been a reality star and airheaded (in a forgetful way) but she wasn't an idiot. She owned a mirror. She knew that he was talking about her. “Kiss me.” She boldly demanded, sitting up to look at him.

“I told you that all you had to do was ask, sweetheart.” Cupping her cheek in his hand, he gently coaxed her closer and laid a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

He kept the kiss chaste at first but when she daringly opened her mouth and swiped her tongue teasingly across his lips, he took the invitation and plundered her mouth. They were both left panting for air when they finally parted.

“Wow,” That was the only thing that Avery could thing to say in that moment.

“That's one way of putting it.” Elliot's laugh was deep and husky as he pushed a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

“Elliot, is being with me going to get you in trouble at work? I mean, aren't you on the clock right now?” She asked worriedly. She cared about Elliot and didn't want him jeopardizing his career for her.

“Yeah, if the brass found out about us there'd be hell to pay.” He nodded and told her truthfully. “But, to be honest...I don't really give a shit. I'm thirty-eight-years-old and most of my life has been spent serving my country in one form or another. For once, I'm doing what I want...and I want to be with you.”

Avery's breath hitched and her heart almost stopped. No man had ever cared that much about her before. “It sounds like you more than like me.” She said carefully, baiting him.

He took her by surprise when he pulled her to straddle his lap, his obvious desire for her rubbing against her jean covered center. “That's because I do.” He confirmed before pulling her in for another kiss.

Before things could go any further, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Fuck!” Avery cursed causing Elliot to raise his eyebrows in surprised amusement. “I forgot Kim was coming by tonight.” She got off his lap and onto her feet.

Elliot stood and, after adjusting himself, went and answered the door because she wasn't allowed to.

Standing in her doorway was Kim, dressed in leggings and a sweater with the face of her husband printed on it. She was holding a sleeping infant in one arm and with the other was holding the hand of a half-awake toddler. On her face, she wore a troubled expression.

“What's wrong?” Avery asked in concern as she relieved her friend of the sleeping baby.

“There's like a million ambulances and police cars up the block,” Kim said, leaning down to pick up her daughter before entering the apartment. “They've got the whole area blocked off with police tape.”

As if cued by some invisible director, Elliot's cell phone started to ring and Olivia was calling.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I am writing this story on request. Please, place the blame for Kim K's appearance where it belongs...at the feet of @mememe2005 over on wattpad.


	9. Chapter 9

After taking the phone call from Olivia, Elliot had asked Kim to listen for Sadie on the baby monitor before taking Avery by the hand and leading her down the hall and into her bedroom. Closing the door, he nodded for her to take a seat on the bed.

Once she was seated, Elliot crouched down in front of her. Avery's mind flashed back to a few days prior when they had first met and he had told her that Jason and Max were dead. Oh, shit, no! Not again...

“Sweetheart,” he reached out and took her hand. “Before I tell you this, I just want you to remember something... you aren't alone and I will keep you and Sadie safe.”

She knew what he was about to say was bad but she squeezed his hand and nodded for him to continue anyway.

“Jax was shot in his car just up the block... and a message was left with his body.” He shook his head. “That's not all. Your mother is missing from Shadybrooke Sanitarium.”

Ava Jerome was running free? She had heard so many horror stories about the woman that a terrified chill ran down her spine. “Do you think she did this?” she asked brokenly.

“If she did, she's not working alone.” He moved to sit next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. “She's only been missing since last night but...” he trailed off.

“But what?” Avery asked apprehensively.

“The timing of her escape is suspicious and she would have a good motive for wanting Sadie. The doctors at Shadybrooke say that she spent most of her time ranting about her stolen daughter. She could be trying to replace the baby she feels was stolen from her.” He gave her waist a gentle squeeze as he explained as gently as he could.

“Me,” Avery said more to herself than to him. She felt sick to her stomach. If what Elliot was saying was true, Jason, Max, and Jax were all dead because of her. Her family was being held captive somewhere because of her. Sadie was in danger because of her. “The message left with Jax's body was another demand for Sadie, wasn't it?” she asked although she already knew the answer.

“As well as the Ice Princess,” Elliot confirmed.

“Has anyone figured out what the Ice Princess even is yet?” What the hell was it and what did Ava Jerome want with it?

“They're still working on it.” He laid a kiss on her temple before moving his lips to her ear. “You're blaming yourself right now, aren't you, baby?”

Avery turned her head to look at him. “How can I not? If I didn't exist, none of this would be happening.”

He turned to face her completely and reached up and gripped her chin in his hand. “You exist because your father made a mistake but you are NOT and have NEVER been a mistake. If your father was here right now, he would tell you the exact same thing. Do you understand me?” he demanded of her firmly.

“Yes,” she whispered as a single teardrop managed to escape.

“Good,” he said using his grip on her chin to coax her closer for a quick kiss. “We should probably be getting back out there. I'm sure Kim's pretty confused by this point.” He got to his feet.

“Elliot, wait.” She grabbed his hand to stop him from moving towards the door.

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, gently pulling her to her feet.

“Because of what happened tonight, does that mean there's going to be more security on the building?”

Elliot nodded. “On top of me and the uniforms in the lobby, there's gonna be two cops at the front door and a patrol car parked out front. I told you, baby, you're safe.”

“That's not why I was asking.” She bit her lip and blushed.

“Then why are you asking, Avery?” He pulled her into his arms.

“With the added security, could we sleep in here tonight?” Her face was on fire but she needed this. Not sex, no, that's not what she was asking for. She just needed the intimacy of a night spent in her own bed, in the arms of the man that she was slowly but surely growing to love.

Elliot reached up and cupped her cheek. “Of course we can, baby,”

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88)

“Come on, ladybug, please stop crying.”

Elliot watched from the couch as Avery paced the floor of the living room with Sadie in her arms. It was nearing ten and the baby just wouldn't stop crying no matter what his girl did. Finally, he decided to intervene. He got to his feet and went and took the child from Avery's arms. Sitting on the couch, he nodded for her to take a seat beside him which she did. Cradling Sadie in the crook of his arm, his arm supported by a pillow, he began to run calming circles on the baby's stomach. Within five minutes she had stopped crying and was fast asleep.

When Avery saw that Sadie was asleep, she got to her feet and took her from Elliot's arms. She nodded towards her bedroom as a way of telling him to follow her... which he happily did.

In the bedroom, Avery laid Sadie in the portable crib before falling back to lay on the bed. “My niece hates me,” she complained softly.

Trying not to get distracted by the way her punk USMC sleep shirt rode up and exposed her toned stomach, he took a seat on the bed and leaned over her, one hand beside her head. “She does not. She just misses her parents. Babies know when something's not right.”

Avery reached up and stroked his cheek. “How did you get so good with babies anyway?”

Elliot turned his head and kissed her palm. “I'm the oldest of six. I used to have to look after my younger brothers and sisters a lot.” He leaned down and stole a quick kiss. “Get in bed, baby.” He pulled away and ordered gently.

Avery crawled under the covers as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing except a pair of baggy grey sweatpants. Elliot tried not to smirk smugly when he noticed her avert her gaze from his chest as he climbed in to join her in the big bed. He scooted up to mold his front to her back and wrapped his arm snugly around her waist, nuzzling his nose against her neck. He was in heaven. The couch didn't allow him to hold her this intimately or this comfortably.

“Did you see how fast Kim hightailed it out of here after we told her about Jax?” Avery's voice rang out in the darkness of the bedroom.

Elliot had to hold back a laugh. His girl was so nervous that she was choosing random topics to try and make forced conversation. Where had his reality star, sex kitten gone? This was the same woman who designed clothes that could make Britney Spears blush. He had seen inside her closet. He pulled back, sat up, and gently turned her to lay on her back so he could see her in the moonlight shining down from the skylight. “Relax, baby.” He reached up and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. “This isn't the first time we've gone to sleep together and it's also not the last.” That was for damn sure.

“I know,” Avery was speaking so softly that Elliot had to strain to hear her. “But it's also the first place we've gone to sleep together that... we'll do other things later.”

Elliot couldn't tell in the dark but he would bet his life that his girl was blushing scarlet red after making that admission. The alpha male inside of him was both roaring... and laughing because he knew that she was wrong. One day in the future he would have her on the couch too. Avery was the kind of woman that you enjoyed everywhere, not just in the bedroom. “I love you, ya know,” he found himself admitting.

He felt his girl freeze underneath him for a moment before she nodded her head and smiled. “I know.”

She wasn't ready to say it back yet and that was fine. It was understandable even, given everything that was going on around her. He hadn't said it to hear it back. He had said it because he wanted her to know it.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	11. Chapter 11

When Avery woke up the next morning, it was to find herself snuggled up to Elliot's broad chest. He had his muscular arms wrapped around her and was holding her to him in a protective sort of way.

Had the previous night really happened? Was it actually possible that Detective Elliot Stabler loved her? What would happen to them once her family was found? Would he still want to be with her? Her father was a hard pill to swallow and Avery refused to believe that he wouldn't be found alive. Sonny Corinthos was going to be royally pissed off to find out that his little girl was dating a cop over a decade older than her.

“Baby, it's way too early to be thinking that loudly.” Elliot's voice was husky with sleep.

“Sorry.” Avery blushed and buried her face in the fabric of his t-shirt.

“No, don't hide,” he said tapping her hip. “Talk to me, baby girl. What were you thinking about just now that put a frown on that beautiful face?”

Avery propped her chin up on his chest so she could see his face. “I was thinking that last night – what you said – it seemed too good to be true and I was worried about what's going to happen to us when this is all over.”

Elliot sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled her to rest against his chest. “I do love you, Avery. I won't lie... when this is over some things will change.”

“What things?” she asked worriedly.

“Well,” he said and began stroking her arm as he held her. “I'll go back to working other cases and you'll go back to your career. We won't spend all of our time together. You won't be in danger anymore and Sadie will be back with her parents so we'll be able to go on real dates and away for the weekend together. I'm also going to have to convince you to spend at least half of your time at my place in Brooklyn. It's way closer to work for me.”

Elliot made the future sound so appealing... and permanent. He made it sound very, very permanent.

“You make it sound like we won't be spending any nights apart,” she baited.

“Oh, I'm sure we'll have to from time to time,” he laid a kiss on her temple. “I'll have cases that will keep me at work for days at a time and you'll probably have to leave town to promote your show and fashion line. But, when we're not working and you are in New York, I expect us to be in the same bed at night. I've waited thirty-eight years for you, Avery. Am I asking too much?” He seemed genuinely concerned that he had crossed the line, maybe pushed a little too far.

Avery really took a moment to think about her answer. Was he asking for too much? She took all of the emotions relating to her family's kidnapping and separated them as best as she could from her feelings for Elliot. Once she was safe again, did she really want to go back to living alone? She liked going to sleep with Elliot. When he had his arms around her at night, her normal insomnia didn't trouble her and she drifted off to sleep with ease. She got enjoyment out of fetching her boyfriend a cup of strong, black coffee every morning because he was a total grump without it. She found it funny how amused he was by the fact that she didn't know how to cook even though her father's culinary skills were legendary. She thought it was sexy as hell to watch him cook while she sat on the countertop stealing bites when his back was turned. No. Elliot wasn't asking for too much because she wanted the exact same thing. She also had another realization.

“You're not asking for too much at all,” she lifted her head and smiled. “I don't like the idea of going to bed without you. I love you, Elliot.”

She wasn't disappointed by his reaction. A big grin came over his face, “come here,” he said. He pulled her to him for a bruising kiss. He carded his fingers through her hair when they parted and spoke against her lips. “You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I don't deserve you, sweetheart.”

Elliot deserved the world. To her, he was damn near perfection. Why couldn't he see in himself what she saw?

She didn't get a chance to respond because Elliot's cell phone began to ring. When he extracted himself from her to answer it, he spoke only a few words but she saw the moment his expression turned serious.

“What's wrong?” she asked once he had hung up.

“That was Liv, baby.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Your parents have been found.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrived at Mercy Hospital, they were told that Sonny and Alexis were in the ER being treated for minor injuries and dehydration. They had managed to escape their captors while being transported from one location to another. They were told that Alexis was sedated so they were taken back to see Sonny.

The middle-aged mob don was seated on a hospital bed wearing an expensive suit that had seen better days. He had his sleeves rolled up while a nurse finished drawing blood.

“Daddy!” Avery ran into the arms that her father happily opened for her, almost knocking the departing nurse over in her haste.

“I'm okay, querida.” Elliot was shocked by the obvious warmth and love in Sonny Corinthos' tone as he held his daughter close to him. He had only met him once or twice in the past but he had always been friendly but formidable. Loving father was a side that Elliot had never seen.

“Why won't they let me see mom?” Avery asked as she pulled out of her father's arms.

“She was worried about your brothers and sisters and her blood pressure got too high so the doctors sedated her,” Sonny explained gently. “She's sleeping.”

“Do you know who took you, Mr. Corinthos?” Elliot hadn't even noticed that Olivia was in the room until she spoke up from the other side of the hospital bed.

“Helena Cassadine... Ava Jerome was also there this morning when they decided to move us.”

“What did they want with you?” Elliot asked as Avery returned to stand at his side.

“Kristina, Molly, and Sadie are the last of the blood Cassadine heirs besides my nephew, Spencer. Alexis' nephew, Nikolas, keeps Spencer hidden from Helena so she wants the girls. Ava just wants revenge for being locked up and not getting to see Avery grow up. What she doesn't understand is that once Helena has Sadie, Ava's dead. The old bat will do anything in her power to mold the girls into perfect Cassadine princesses.”

“What about the Ice Princess? What's that?” Olivia probed further.

“It's a diamond.” Sonny shook his head. “I don't know much about it but for some reason, Helena thinks it's magical.”

To Elliot's surprise (and immense delight), as Olivia was departing the room, leaving the three of them alone, Avery leaned into his side, giving him a silent hint to wrap his arm around her, which he did. He really didn't think about it, he just did it. Avery was the woman he loved and it was like instinct, second nature, to take her in his arms.

The comfortable act of affection did not go unnoticed by Sonny Corinthos. As he got to his feet and slipped on his shoes, he looked at his youngest child with a stern look on his face. “Is there something that you need to tell me, Avery?”

Elliot felt his girl go stiff in his arms but she still held her own when she responded, “Elliot's my boyfriend... who is risking his career by being with me and protecting me and Sadie. I love him and he loves me... way more than I deserve. Let. It. Go. Let's focus on getting mom calmed down and my brothers and sisters home, shall we?”

Avery Corinthos had some major nerve, Elliot would give her that.

“Where's Sadie?” Sonny asked. The change of topic might have made it appear like he was letting things go but Elliot knew better.

“Kim's in town and sitting with her.” Avery's voice was friendly but cautious. Even she knew that her father hadn't accepted them that easily.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	13. Chapter 13

“How are you holding up, baby?” Elliot asked later that night as they both sat up against the headboard of Avery's bed. They hadn't really spoken much since they had left the hospital. Her mother had been admitted so she could be kept under sedation and her father wouldn't hear of leaving her side.

“Would it sound horrible of me if I said relieved?” Avery turned and gave him a guilty smile. “Now that I know that it's Helena who has Kristina and Molly, I know that they’re safe and so are my brothers. Helena wants my sisters to be Cassadine princesses. She won't hurt them or risk pissing them off by killing the boys.”

“It doesn't sound horrible.” Elliot wrapped his arm around Avery's shoulders and pulled her closer. “Given who some of your father's enemies are, Helena must be a relief. Now you know that you're going to see everyone again. It will just take a little bit of time.”

Avery picked her head up to look at him. “Do you trust me that I'm in full control of my emotions? That when I tell you I want something, I know what I'm saying?”

“Of course I trust you, baby,” he said leaning forward and softly kissing her. “I trust you more than any woman I've ever been with. What's this about?”

“I want you to make love to me and I don't want to have to fight with you about it because you think I'm not ready,” Avery replied bluntly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Elliot... more than words can say. I know that you love me too but right now I need to feel you inside me, showing me how much.”

Holy fucking hell. His girl was as blunt as an ax and her words spurred him into action. He peeled off his t-shirt before stripping her of her shorts and t-shirt. As he settled himself between her thighs, the only clothes left to separate them were his boxers and her panties and sports bra. “I wasn't expecting this, baby. I don't have any condoms. Please, tell me you're on something.” He rutted against her, making her moan. Honestly, he didn't care if she wasn't. He'd happily risk it and take her anyway if she'd let him. If she happened to get pregnant, all the better. She'd be an excellent mother and he'd always wanted to be a father. When other men saw her rounded with his child they would know that he was the man she spread her legs for. She belonged to him.

“I'm not but I don't care,” she spoke and shook her head lightly against the pillow. “I trust you, Elliot.” She ran her hand up his chest and he was having a hard time staying in control. He quickly divested them both of their remaining clothes.

Elliot knew that he wasn't a small man and Avery was tiny so he didn't take her right away. He was so painfully hard that he could barely see straight but he made sure to spend some time with his head between her thighs showing her how talented he was with his tongue. When he slipped two fingers into her depths to stretch her out, he stopped cold when the tips brushed up against a thin piece of skin that he hadn't expected to encounter. He sat up to look at her. “You're a virgin?” he asked in shock as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Avery bit her lip and nodded. She looked scared that he would reject her. She had no reason to worry. The moment he had made his discovery, the alpha male that lived inside of him started roaring in victory. He moved back up to rest between her legs and kissed her slowly and tenderly. He dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose and smiled lovingly at her when he pulled away. “I told you that I trusted you to know what you want. That wasn't a lie, baby. I'll go slow and you tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

Avery nodded as he took himself in hand and guided his cock to her entrance. He sank into her slowly. She was the tightest woman that he had ever been with and all he wanted to do was take her like an animal, fuck her into the mattress. He just barely restrained himself and came to a halt when he encountered her hymen. “Take a deep breath for me, baby,” he instructed. Avery did as she was told and when she exhaled, Elliot thrust forward, taking away the innocence that his perfect girl had so readily offered him. Once through the barrier, he stopped to allow Avery time to adjust to the feeling of a man between her legs. Keeping one hand on the mattress, he brought the other up to brush some of her hair out of her face and he saw a lone tear stream down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed it away just as she whispered her consent for him to start moving.

Elliot knew that most female virgins didn't achieve climax their first time so he was surprised, and pleasantly so, when just as he was nearing his peak, he felt her walls fluttering around his cock. It finally struck him that the beautiful creature moaning his name beneath him was his and he found himself blurting out, “marry me.”

“YES!” Avery screamed as she fell over the edge, pulling him along for the ride into ecstasy.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	14. Chapter 14

“Elliot?” Avery spoke into his chest, where she had happily been since he had pulled out of her.

“Yeah, baby?” He didn't sound sleepy in the least but his eyes were closed as he held her, one hand lightly stroking her bare hip.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“You know what,” she lightly smacked his chest.

“Oh, that,” he teased, lightly tickling her side. “Yeah baby, I meant it. I wanna marry you. Did you mean what you said?”

“Yeah, I meant it.” Avery leaned up and kissed his chin. “I love you, Elliot and I want to be your wife.”

Elliot pulled her up to him to kiss her. He kissed her like kissing was about to be outlawed and he wanted to get his fix while he still had the chance.

When they parted, Avery had to take a second to catch her breath before she could speak. “You want to know something insane?” She had moved so that she was straddling him with her hands on his chest.

Elliot brought his hands up to her hips. “Tell me, baby.” He had the biggest grin that Avery had ever seen on his face.

“I'm kind of hoping that you got me pregnant tonight,” she blushed and wouldn't meet his eye. “Watching you with Sadie, I know you'll be a great dad and, growing up the way that I did with a workaholic mom and a dad who was never really around, I've always wanted a family of my own so I could do things the right way. I think it's one of the reasons why I let Kim talk me into doing the show in the first place. I wanted a job that would still allow me to be a full-time mom to my kids when the time came and I wanted the financial security to be able to afford as many kids as I want. There's great money in my fashion line but reality TV is what's going to allow me to stay home more often.” Avery was pretty sure she was straight up rambling now.

“Hey,” Elliot reached up and cupped her cheek. “Calm down, sweetheart. I'm hoping we got lucky tonight too. You're gonna be a fantastic mom, Avery. I want as many babies as you think we can handle.”

Avery leaned down and kissed her fiance (man, that was weird to think, but in a good way). “When our house looks like we're trying to re-enact the movie 'Cheaper By The Dozen', I'm gonna remind you that you said that.”

“Bring it on, sweetheart” he smirked at her. She felt him once again growing hard beneath her. “Let's try again,” he said as pulled her down and took her lips in a steamy kiss.

They ended up trying four times that night with a bonus try the next morning before the sun was up.

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	15. Chapter 15

Avery sat next to Elliot on her couch while the two of them watched the unedited footage of her show that Kim had sent to New York from California. Olivia had thought it would be a good idea. Avery could look to see if anything stood out that seemed out of the ordinary. They had been watching for over two hours when something did indeed jump out at her.

“That's not Pete!” She grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

“What? Who's Pete?” Elliot sat up a little straighter and reached for his pad and pen.

“Pete delivers all of our imported fabrics,” Avery replied as she rewound the DVD. They were watching footage of the Corinthos women going through designs for their Fashion Week runway show. “It's always Pete, always on Mondays at noon at our SoHo flagship store. This footage was shot on Friday, right before the store closed. It's the wrong guy on the wrong day in the right delivery uniform.”

“What would have been special about this day? Why would Helena want to put someone in your store that day?” Elliot scribbled the name of the fabric company on his notepad.

Avery racked her brain. “This was last month. We left for Milan that night for Fashion Week there. Um... we had a whole bunch of jewelry delivered ahead of the spring season, some loose diamonds for some new pieces Kristina was working on as well.” She was thinking out loud to help jog her memory and then... suddenly it hit her like a mid-July southern heatwave. “Holy crap. Before we caught our flight to Milan we hired a new private chef. We hired Stella at the store office. We gave her a list of foods that we wanted to be made for the new store opening. We accept deliveries in that same office. That list would have been laying out in the open on top of my desk. I wouldn't have thought to hide it.”

“That list could have told Helena exactly what foods to lace with whatever your dad said knocked him and your mom out.” Elliot wrote down all of what she told him before taking out his cellphone and calling his partner. “Liv, I need you and Munch to do a check of all the hospitals and urgent care centers on the Upper East Side.”

“Private doctors too. Most of our guests were loaded,” Avery supplied when she realized what he was doing.

“Check all private doctors in the area too. Look for any guests from the store opening who reported feeling sedated or drugged after attending. Then I want you to have Finn pay a visit to Top Flight Fabrics and pick up an employee by the name of Pete. We got footage of someone dressed like this guy in the store on the wrong day and at the wrong time for deliveries.”

“Please, tell me that I just did something to help,” Avery looked at her fiance hopefully.

Elliot got to his feet and leaned down to kiss her. “You sure did, baby,” he assured her before disappearing into the kitchen to make some more calls.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


End file.
